


Constant Craving

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for the Imagines Page





	Constant Craving

\- Sex with Triple H has two modes:  
\- Tender, Sweet, Sensual Love-Making  
\- Raw, Dirty, Needy Fucking  
\- Love-making tends to happen at home  
\- He likes to take his time with you  
\- Get you wet  
\- Make you beg him to touch you  
\- He’s slow even then  
\- He’s tender with kisses  
\- His hands are light  
\- He loves to make you shiver  
\- His pace is slow  
\- Sweet even  
\- He loves to work you up until you can’t wait  
\- He’s a tease  
\- But he’s fair  
\- When you do come undone under him he’s sweet  
\- He kisses you  
\- “I love you so much”  
\- Rough, wanting fucking happens either in his office or the locker room  
\- You prefer his office  
\- Often it’s right after a match  
\- Whichever of you it is who won  
\- He’s always quick to read your needs  
\- His touches here are rough  
\- He strips you  
\- Either places you on a bench in the locker room or his table in the office  
\- If not that, you end up against a wall in the locker room  
\- Or bent over the desk in the office  
\- His pace is never gentle  
\- He pushes deeper when he’s horny  
\- All you can do is go with him  
\- Keep up  
\- He’ll make you scream  
\- Several times  
\- He’s smug as hell  
\- He loves making you scream  
\- Your own release still matters  
\- His is dependent on yours  
\- It’s why you love him  
\- He’s coarse when he fucks you  
\- “Fuck your tight”  
\- “Take it”  
\- He’s always happy if you can reply  
\- “Fuck me”  
\- “Harder”  
\- He loves if he can make you swear as you come undone  
\- His favorite line is still ‘Suck It’  
\- Sometimes you do  
\- Just to watch him come undone  
\- You love his roar when he releases


End file.
